


Massage

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [5]
Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 5 finale, before FTF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scully arched her back in the car and pulled each arm across her chest in an attempt to stretch her muscles. Nothing was helping. They had been sitting in that car for six hours longer than necessary. All she wanted was a hot shower, a cold beverage and the other thing that she pretended she didn’t do while they were on the road.

Her partner looked over to her from his spot in the driver’s seat and studied her trying to regain the feeling in her backside. He was about to make a comment when his phone buzzed and he put it up to his ear. “Mulder… You’re kidding. Okay we’ll see you in the morning.”

Scully stopped her stretching and slumped uncharacteristically in her seat. “What?”

“They caught him. He was buying a new shovel of all fucking things at a twenty four hour K-Mart next town over,” Mulder scoffed. “We can go.”

They had been on garbage details, surveillance and other scut assignments under SAC Michaud since their office was turned into a giant ashtray and put under general assignment. Next week they were going to Dallas.

“No briefing tonight?” Scully asked as she put on her seatbelt.

Mulder started the car and shook his head.”Nope.”

It was two a.m. and they both wanted to crawl into an over-bleached bed that smelled musty because it was better than sitting any longer in the car.

Long nights in the car prompted too many discussions that bordered on too personal or possibly sexual. They were itchy for more exciting work and with the X-Files gone, their curious minds focused on each other. It was a bad idea for them to be put on any kind of close-quarter detail. It felt like the universe was testing them to see if they would finally snap and give into passions and desire. They might.

“Mulder can you stop at that McDonalds?” Scully asked as they pulled onto the highway.

“Need a McFix?” Mulder teased.

“I need a bathroom break and something to eat. I don’t think there are any other places to get something healthy around here,” she said regretfully.

“If you put on one pound Scully from eating anything unhealthy you might work it off with all the stairs we’ve been doing on bomb detail,” he mentioned. “Besides, you might do well with an extra el-bee.”

“El-bee?” she repeated. “A pound?”

“Yeah,” Mulder glanced over to her and gave her the appreciative once over that usually he reserved for inappropriate times when she couldn’t kiss that look off his face. Not at a stop light in a dead town with no one to stop them. “You’re not teetering on some edge of unhealthy weight. Isn’t your blood pressure remarkably low?”

Scully sat up a little straighter and made her confused face at him. “You think I need to gain weight?”

He shrugged. “You look good no matter what weight.”

The light turned green and he pulled onto the highway.

“It’s hard for me to ignore statements like that, Mulder,” Scully said as she tugged on the edge of her collar.

“Don’t,” he instructed. “You know you’re beautiful, don’t you?”

He was talking so cavalierly and openly as though him calling her this was a normal Thursday night occurrence.

“You have a great figure,” he continued. “Curves where you should. Firm other places.”

“Where would you know I was firm?” Scully asked.

Mulder reached across the car and slid a hand behind her back between her and the seat to rest at the spot he normally touched as they walked. “There.”

“Mulder!” Scully was shocked. He must be overtired because his boldness was surprising even for him. Mulder pulled his hand away and shrugged again. “I didn’t think… I guess I worry about my weight.”

“Well you shouldn’t,” he admonished.

She watched him for a beat and felt grateful as they pulled into the fast food establishment’s parking lot.

Scully got out first and groaned. “My back is so tight and this motel doesn’t have the magic fingers.”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” he offered. “At the hotel?”

His face looked innocent enough she might take him up on that.

“Feed me first and then we’ll talk,” she bartered.

“You want the number five?” Mulder asked as they entered the building and she nodded. “I’ll get the food, you pee first. I’ll hit the head when you get back.”

They were efficient if anything. When she was washing her hands she stared at her reflection in wonder what Mulder saw when he looked at her. She felt like they were friends but reeling to stumble over the edge to something else. That was emotional. He mentioned her good looks in the past but she sloughed it off as other innuendo he would never make good on.

While her figure was still in good shape, she wasn’t the buxom babes from his video tapes. She was comparing herself to women who were the literal fantasy to his masturbatory habits. And if she did compare, yes her breasts were smaller, her skin wasn’t tanned and she had freckles across her nose she covered with powder every day. More like the annoying lab partner than a lover. So maybe he looked at her like that in a non-sexual way.

Scully found Mulder at a booth along the window with their food and he darted to the bathroom when she sat down. His bathroom trip was remarkably quicker than hers since he probably hadn’t spent time studying his face and wondering what she thought about him.

“You can give me a massage,” she told him as he sat down and his face lit up. “I want to take a long hot shower first-”

“With-”

“Alone,” she stopped him and his face fell. “Mulder, you make a lot of comments about sex with me for a man who has never had sex with me.”

His cheeks flushed and she wondered if maybe the late hour had gotten to her head too. She felt embarrassed she ever said anything.

“I didn’t think you looked at me that way,” he mumbled and took a large bite of his burger.

“Likewise,” she replied and picked up two french fries.

Fat tasted good. There was no arguing about that.

“I don’t want to say anything that would spoil my chances at getting to give you that massage,” he said after he swallowed. He took a sip of his iced tea. “It would be a shame to miss out on that opportunity.”

Scully took a bite of her sandwich and chewed for a moment. When she swallowed she focused her eyes on his face. “I think if we both admit to observing the other in a way that would go beyond a partnerly intent we could very well go into the act of a massage between friends with less tension.”

“I doubt that but okay I’ll admit it,” Mulder quipped.

Scully smiled. “Okay. Food, shower alone, massage.”

“Still going on alone, eh?” Mulder said and shook his head. “That’s a damn shame. I could have multi-tasked in there.”

“So could I,” she replied in a low voice that she could tell affected him in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove back to the motel in uncomfortable silence with Mulder clearing his throat every few minutes, Scully wondered if she had taken the flirting a little too far. He called her beautiful, he liked her body as it was and she agreed to a massage.

_What was she doing?_

Another part of her brain piped up to remind her that they were not on the X-Files anymore so if they did fraternize it might mean the end of their partnership all together. Scully wasn’t enjoying their work as of late and spending her days with Mulder was the only thing that kept her with the bureau. She would read about an interesting case in JAMA that inspired her scientific mind to wanting to discover more.

Rarely did she find a case with the bureau these days that did that. The X-Files was the most interesting work a scientist could find with the FBI and now she was traveling around the United States for simple cases, running background checks, sitting in surveillance vehicles while trying to pretend she didn’t want to do something else far more interesting that involved removing Mulder’s tie with her teeth.

“Let me know when you’re ready for your massage, miss,” Mulder said as they walked toward their doors. He must have caught the look on her face. “Or not?”

Scully forced herself to relax. As much as she could at the anticipation his hands would be on her body soon. “No just give me fifteen minutes?”

She could see the dilemma of wanting to make a lewd comment and being casual.

“Ten minutes,” she said.

Mulder nodded with his eyebrows raised and his lower lip pursed. She laughed and they retreated to their own rooms.

Scully shed her clothing and folded her underwear, shirt and socks into her dirty hamper while she hung her jacket and pants in the room closet. The water pressure wasn’t bad compared to some of the dives they were at but the travel arrangements were no longer left up to Mulder.

She scrubbed her body with Ivory soap but left her hair dry. She would be taking another shower in the morning and something about wet hair while getting a massage from Mulder seemed too intimate than it already was intended.

Mulder knocked on the adjoining room door as she was pulling on her robe.

“Just a second,” she called and stuffed a pair of underpants into her robe pocket. When she opened the door he had showered too and was holding up two bottles of beer. “Where did you find those?”

“I bought them last night, remember?” he said and she shook her head at her own forgetfulness. “Or two nights ago?”

They had been on the road doing crappy surveillance for too long. Her internal clock was accustomed to four to five hours of sleep at night with a two hour nap during the day. She couldn’t remember what day it was in the morning until she drank coffee at a local field office with the days paper in front of her reminding her of such details.

“Right. Did you have any yet?” she asked as he opened one for her.

He opened his own and they clinked the bottles together. “So you need a rub down, Miss Scully?”

“Mulder,” she admonished as she rolled her eyes but left to get lotion from the night stand anyway. She took another mouthful of beer and remembered her underpants in her pocket. “I just need to put on bottoms.”

“Why don’t you grab a towel?” Mulder suggested as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The look on his face might say nothing to anyone but to her it conveyed panic. It was blank with his eyes trying to drift off to the right while she attempted to keep eye contact with him. He had a panic face for sure.

They stared at one another for a moment. It was just him and her in her motel room while she had on nothing more than a robe. Nothing that hadn’t happened before.

Mulder cleared his throat and he looked away as she laid down on the bed. She carefully maneuvered her upper body out of her robe. Mulder settled onto the bed next to her and then straddled her backside.

This was new for them.

He put lotion on the palm of his hand and spread the cream over her upper back. The pressure he applied was intense and acute on the tired muscles that were obviously a reflection of work related tension. Scully had her hands folded under her forehead and she willed herself not to look up over her shoulder at him. If she looked at him as he touched her she might flip herself over and-

“Scully?” Mulder interrupted her thought in time.

“Yeah,” she breathed.

“Is this… Well am I doing okay?” he asked tentatively.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he worked out a knot in her latissimus dorsi.

 _If you think of the proper name for the thing it makes it less sexy_ , she told herself. _Stop moaning._

“That’s good, Mulder,” she sighed.

“I mean, I’m flirting with you,” he mentioned as his thumb pushed into a knot on her trapezius. “Can you tell?”

Another moan escaped her lips. “Oh… God yeah um…”

“Maybe I’m not conveying that properly,” he mumbled. He laughed a little and she could see the self-deprecation on his face even though all she could see was the darkness behind her eyelids. “It’s surprisingly more difficult when you’re naked and I can see your panties on the floor over there.”

Scully’s head shot up and she looked across the room. “Dammit.”

“Now you’re all tense again,” he commented as he pushed her head back down. He rubbed his thumbs firmly up her back along her spine and she shuddered. “Better?”

Scully nodded into her hands. Every touch was exciting her in the ways that it was supposed to be relaxing her. She felt like she needed more like a cat laying across his lap and wanting every inch to be scratched and soothed.

“Why are you trying to flirt with me?” she asked quietly. She half-hoped he wouldn’t hear her. This conversation was getting way too real way too fast.

“I want you to ask me to stay the night instead of telling me good night,” he told her. He grunted. “Maybe I should go.”

Scully looked at him over her shoulder and could see the desire in his eyes and the evidence of his own arousal for her beginning to tent in his sweatpants. “Please, don’t leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder’s hands stilled on her back as her words echoed into the quiet of their room. It had to be close to three am and she was sure he was going to bolt at any second. He was good at that. She had a long list of almost moments between them that resulted in him running from everything that almost happened.

She was good at that too, if she was being honest with herself. When the work cut too deep or his antics scared her, she ran from him too. At the very possibility of not having him in her life she felt scared.

Their flight or fight responses had been trained at Quantico to fight. Stand your ground, pull your weapon and take cover as you take aim.

This was not battle, this was not a dire situation. This was a heated moment in a quiet hotel room with their SAC staying in a nicer suite down the hall.

“Mulder?” she asked. It wasn’t Mulder what are you doing. It wasn’t Mulder get off of me. It was Mulder are you going to kiss me. He never heard that Mulder before.

She was looking at him over her shoulder with her robe still bunched around her waist and her back bare to him. Mulder looked from her eyes and down the milky skin his hands had been working only moments ago.

He traced his finger around the ouroboros inked into her flesh and his pupils dilated further. Scully caught the response along with a swelling in his sweats.

“I’m glad you didn’t have it removed,” he commented.

Her tongue wet her upper lip and she tried to realize how exposed she was besides the emotional state of have just asked him not to leave.

“I thought about it but I don’t regret doing it,” she replied.

Her voice was low and huskier than usual. The tone of voice she usually used when discussing her private life was clipped because as much as she wanted Mulder to be a part of it, he clearly wasn’t in all the ways they wanted to be. That was a choice they continued to make. Until now.

Mulder moved back off her and leaned down to kiss the skin. Scully gasped and her back stiffened. He continued to move his mouth up her back as he discovered how erogenous each inch of her skin really was. Maybe because it was him doing it and she had only experienced the feeling of his lips on so few places.

It suddenly dawned on her he might kiss her on the mouth next and she felt her excitement escalate.

The stubble from his cheeks scratched along her back and she watched as his mouth inched towards hers. He kissed more than her forehead and hand now. He had seen her react in pleasure. They couldn’t deny this happened anymore. She wanted him and she could see the blatant evidence of his desire for her. It was all over his face and pushing against the cotton material of his pants.

“Mulder, I need you to know something,” Scully sighed as his teeth nipped at her shoulders. “Oh God.”

Mulder nodded but said nothing.

“I know the protocol for partners who get involved is to file a C234 report on a change of, oh my god,” her concentration was faltering once his tongue was involved.

“Please shut up,” Mulder whispered and he looked at her dead in the eye. “I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”

“My voice?” she repeated incredulously and turned over in the bed to face him, forgetting she was bare from the waist up.

“Holy fuck, Scully,” he whispered as he took in the vision of her under him.

Her face flushed further but this time with desire. Mulder leaned down to kiss her and pull on the sash of her robe. The mattress was too firm, the sheets would be scratchy if they ever made it in the bed and the timing was still a little off for them where they were professionally.Yet all she could think about was that he needed to kiss her every day like this.

He tasted like his beer, the aftertaste of mint from brushing his teeth when they got back to the hotel. The underlying taste was everything else she wanted. His mouth was hot and inviting while his kisses were passionate and thrilling. If she wasn’t already almost naked she would be tearing her clothes off.

She decided to work on his to remedy the discrepancies in their state of attire but that meant possibly not kissing. Kissing Mulder was as addicting to her as those sunflower seeds were to him. She needed him completely.

Mulder broke the kiss to tear off his shirt and she ran her fingers up the hardened muscles of his stomach. He settled himself on top of her again and kissed her with sweetness while grinding his hardness into her. Such a dichotomy of his actions and yet it was everything she wanted.

“What’s wrong with my voice?” she asked as he worked his kisses down her throat.

Mulder rested his cheek against her bare chest and he covered her breast with one large palm. “A breathy Scully underneath me while reciting FBI protocol is my kink, you know that.”

She would have answered but his lips took one nipple into his mouth and she was at the mercy of a man with an oral fixation.


	4. Chapter 4

It started off as an offer to give a massage, some innuendo and the unfortunate happenstance of follow-through on Mulder’s part. _Of course_ , he would show up in a white t-shirt that hugged his frame and grey sweats looking freshly showered but sleepy. _Obviously_ , he would suggest for her to forego putting on pajama bottoms and point out that her panties had fallen out of her housecoat pocket and were laying on the floor in their eye-line. _Naturally_ , he would tell her he was flirting with her while she was practically naked under his legs and massaging every knot out of her back.

So the fact that Mulder was currently swirling his tongue around her nipple while the evidence of his arousal pressed into her thigh was kind of a foregone conclusion and an obvious outcome, wasn’t it?

Scully ran her hands through Mulder’s hair and thought about exactly what was happening. Was this a bad idea? Definitely. Could they stop now and have a few months of uncomfortable tension but hopefully and eventually move on and back to where they were? Not if he didn’t stop doing that with his other hand which was massaging and pinching the right places on her breast.

“Mulder,” she gasped.

He released her breast with a pop and looked up at her expectantly. His hair was a mess from her fingers and his lips were wet from his saliva. Her nipple felt cold suddenly as it dawned on her his saliva was on her nipple. They definitely needed to stop this.

“What?” he asked.

What, like this was a normal thing for him to do to her and she was interrupting him. She was interrupting him but this wasn’t normal for them. They acted like the other was just a person and not someone they desired. And in the privacy of their rooms they made themselves moan and release while thinking of the other. That was her lie she told herself and up until an hour ago, it dawned on her that it was his lie too.

She asked him not to go. This was on her as much as it was on him. He massaged her, told her he was flirting with her and she asked him not to leave. She turned over under him and he grew hard at the sight of her breasts.

“I can’t file a C234 about this,” she told him again.

Mulder kissed the skin under her breast. It went straight to her centre and she hated him for that. She needed that again but she needed him to understand.

“ _Mulder_ ,” she repeated. That ‘Mulder’ meant listen to me. That ‘Mulder’ meant stop this path you’re on. He didn’t pick up on the fact that meant stop completely because she wasn’t sure if she wanted this or not.

If she was being completely honest, her body did but her heart was scared.

“No one needs to know,” he assured her. His mouth moved back up to her neck to kiss along her collar bone. “No one needs to know, Scully. It’s just us.”

She pushed on his chest and he sat up to quickly remove his t-shirt. It joined her panties by the adjoining door. His mouth found her collarbone where he marked at nipped at her skin. He worked his way down toward her navel again.

He was too good at all of this to stop but she needed to think clearly.

“Mulder _stop_ ,” she said and he did with his tongue currently pressed into the patch of skin above her bellybutton.

He sat up again on his haunches and looked at her. A thick member stood at full attention tenting in his sweatpants and his eyes were wild for her. His face showed concern as much as it showed his desire for her.

“What if this is a bad idea?” she asked.

“Why are you trying to push me away?” he countered.

“I’m scared if we do this,” she started. She looked down at herself and then up to him. “I’m scared they’ll pull us apart. I can’t work in the bureau if it’s not with you. It won’t hold the same interest for me.”

Mulder wiped at the edge of his mouth and sighed. “I can understand possibly worrying about work. But if this is a ruse because you don’t want _me_ -”

Scully sat up and took his hand in hers. She pushed it between her legs where her soaking lips awaited his touch.

“I want you,” she whispered.

His mouth covered hers again and she pushed him back on the bed. His head hit the pillow and he watched as she removed the belt of her robe. Mulder licked his lower lip as his eyes focused down on her sex above his crotch. She tossed her robe aside.

“Don’t do that unless you’re sure,” he told her as his eyes took in the sight of her. He reached his hand out to her breast. “ _God_ , you’re beautiful.”

Scully closed her eyes at his touch. This wasn’t a mistake. This was the right thing to do for them. Even if it had to be a secret or they could face reprimand for not filing a form.

Her hands went to his sweatpants and pulled the material over his hips. Her tongue darted out to lick at her top lip as a subconscious reaction to wanting the taste of more than just his kisses.

“Mulder did I tell you what we learned about snake handling in catechism?” she teased as her hand reached out to take his member in her hand.

Mulder closed his eyes. “You fucking did _not_ just-”

His voice caught in his throat as she took him into her mouth. What she was feeling now was not the insecure woman who was staring at her reflection in the mirror earlier. She felt alive and wanton under his eyes. She felt lustful and excited.

His voice caught in his throat as he said her name as her mouth moved on him. He tapped on her shoulder and she looked up into his eyes with the head of his cock popping out of her mouth.

“Can you… Don’t take this the wrong way but Scully I would rather we not do that right now,” he sighed. “You’re just a little too good at that and it’s been a little too long for me.”

“Worried about a quick pull to the trigger, there cowboy?” she teased as she laid down next to him.

“Something like that,” he laughed as he settled himself on top of her.

She mocked a pout but nodded. “Maybe next time.”

“Bless you,” he whispered as he poised himself at her entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

His breath was hot on her skin and she felt the weight of what they were about to do as he settled himself between her thighs. She wanted him, he wanted her and if they didn’t give into their urges now, when would this happen?

That would be the the least best reason to give into desire but the thought had occurred to her. Many times she wondered if they missed their chance early on to transition into more than partners and now they were stuck in the rut of “just friends”. Not that being Mulder’s friend was “just” anything because as his friend she felt consumed by him already. This one last step might take over everything else in her life.

 _Was she ready for that?_ No, but in her personal life more often than not, she regretted waiting for things to happen. She often felt that she was constantly catching up.

She studied hard in high school and waited until prom night like the cliche it was to “lose it” with her boyfriend. After the cock-blocking bonfire that saved her virtue for another three weeks they waited until her house was empty on a hot summer afternoon to finally go for it. She didn’t feel as safe or as happy kissing Marcus as she did in that moment with Mulder.

Mulder, whose hands were everywhere on her just moments ago. He was now stroking himself against her to ensure she was ready. She was.

“If the gun goes off before things happen for you please be assured my refractory time is thirteen minutes,” Mulder stated.

He said it like he was telling her the coke was out in the vending machine or he picked up lunch for them on their way back to the office. _No big deal Scully. I can fuck twice in one night. Maybe more._

She felt her anticipation grow and her lips swell at the news. “Oh that’s… advantageous?”

Mulder kissed her softly and pushed the head of his cock inside her. “You might say that.”

It was a slow progression inside. It had been a long time for both of them. She felt like a vise being pried open while he began to push all seven and half inches, maybe eight she wondered, inside of her. What exquisite torture to be impaled with such a thing.

Mulder stopped halfway and she looked down at where they were joined. He was looking too and then back up to her face.

“Almost an exact match,” he commented on the trimmed curls at her sex and she pinched his side. “Oh!”

“I could squeeze something else,” she threatened as she flexed the internal muscles of her walls.

“Oh fuck, Scully don’t fucking _do that_ ,” he closed his eyes and pushed himself all the way in.

It took her by surprise but in the way that one discovers an extra twenty dollar bill in their wallet or long awaited overtime on a pay cheque. You knew it was coming and _thank God_ it did.

Mulder settled on his elbows above her and they stared at one another for a moment. This was going slower than she imagined. Of the times she imagined it, they would have been moving against one another by now and working toward release. She didn’t anticipate Mulder would try to slow it down and prevent a “misfire” to utilize his euphemism.

“Mulder?” she asked. This ‘Mulder’ said a lot more than everything else. It had underlying hints of I love you and I’m glad we’re doing this. It had overtones of ‘are you sure’ and ‘please be sure.’

He kissed her softly as his hips pulled back and pushed back to her. A few soft strokes and more tender kisses. Her hands smoothed up his back and her nails gripped into his flesh as he sped up his pace. His movements became erratic and she wondered if this was the misfire approaching.

“Touch yourself, Scully,” he whispered into her throat.

Like so many other requests he made of her, she obliged. She wanted to finish with him if she could. Her right middle finger traveled to her bundle of nerves and she cried out at her own touch.

He pushed himself up onto his hands to create more space for her and they watched as he fucked her and she fucked herself. Another delightful surprise when her orgasm snuck up on her and washed over her body in one long delightful wave. She saw stars as each nerve fired off the right chemicals to her body and she relaxed into the mattress.

“Hold on,” he grunted and lifted her leg up over his shoulder.

She felt him right at her cervix and she knew if he pushed a little harder she might come again. He did and the second wave washed over her as he pumped in and out of her to his own completion. She could feel him throbbing inside of her as her own walls massaged him.

Mulder maneuvered her leg down and he pulled out of her slowly with a wince. Scully trotted off to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she returned she had a handful of tissues for him.

“You take care of everyone so well?” he asked as he wiped himself down. He sat up to toss the tissues and she took them from him.

“Stay in bed,” she instructed and went to dispose of the rubbish.

When she returned she found Mulder pulling back the covers on the bed. “You want your usual side?”

Scully nodded and climbed into the right side of the bed as Mulder sat himself on the left.

“Scully,” Mulder started as he pulled his feet under the covers.

“Mulder?”

“Did you mean all the things you said last night?” he asked.

“Last night as in what we talked about a few hours ago?”

Last night they discussed jobs with the FBI that would cause them to quit. A few hours ago she discussed her weight and not knowing how he felt about her physically.

“I mean, how bad would work have to get for your to quit?” he asked as they laid down and pulled the covers up to their faces. “I appreciate you sleeping naked right now by the way.

“I thought you might,” she mumbled and took in a long breath. “I suppose janitorial work. If they demoted us to custodians I would say I’ve had just too much shit.”

Mulder laughed and pulled her to him to spoon her. “Okay. No actual shit but if they put us on the manure background detail next you’ll be okay with that?”

Scully sighed. “Maybe. Are we working together?”

“Always,” he whispered into her hair.

“I’ll stay as long as we’re together,” she promised.


End file.
